Currently, bendable display may be realized by means of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Due to the self-luminous characteristics, the OLED display prepared on a flexible substrate can more easily realize bendable display with smaller bending radius. Thus, fabrication of the OLED display based on the flexible substrate has attracted widespread attention.
A flexible display substrate mother board is usually cut off by laser to form flexible display substrates. Since the laser cutting may result in local overheating phenomenon, cracks may occur in an edge of an inorganic layer of the flexible display substrate due to instantaneous thermal expansion and contraction. Outside water vapor may penetrate in along the cracks, thereby resulting failure of the flexible display component.